O Lobo e o Leão
"O Lobo e o Leão" é o quinto episódio da primeira temporada de Game of Thrones. É o quinto episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 15 de maio de 2011. Foi escrito por David Benioff e D.B. Weiss, e dirigido por Brian Kirk. Resumo No Vale Lady Catelyn Stark lidera seus aliados até o Leste através das Montanhas da Lua para chegar ao Vale, com Tyrion Lannister como seu prisioneiro. Porém, eles logo são atacados por tribos bárbaras da região. Durante a luta, Tyrion salva a vida de Catelyn ao atacar e matar um dos bárbaros com um escudo. O grupo chega até o Ninho da Águia, local comandado por Lysa, viúva de Jon Arryn e irmã de Catelyn. Porém, quando as duas se reencontram pela primeira vez depois de cinco anos, fica claro que Lysa está mentalmente instável e com medo do poder dos Lannister. Catelyn também encontra seu sobrinho, Robin Arryn, o herdeiro do Ninho da Águia – um menino de oito anos que Lysa ainda amamenta. Tyrion é preso na versão do Ninho da Águia para um calabouço, as Celas do Céu, prisões com uma parede aberta e pisos inclinados que levam a um penhasco. Enquanto isso, Lysa se prepara para julgar Tyrion como cúmplice no assassinato de seu marido. No Norte Em Winterfell, Theon Greyjoy fica com ciúmes quando Ros, sua prostituta favorita, provoca ao dizer que Tyrion é um amante melhor e nascido em uma família rica. Enquanto isso, Bran fica deprimido por conta de sua paralisia e pelo fato de sua mãe ter deixado ele sozinho enquanto estava em coma. Para animar o menino, Maester Luwin decide ensiná-lo a arte dothraki dos arqueiros montados. Em Porto Real ''Depois de Eddard Stark convencer o Rei Robert a não participar do torneio, a plateia assiste a uma disputa entre o temido Ser Gregor “A Montanha” Clegane, irmão do Cão, e Ser Loras Tyrell, o “Cavaleiro das Flores”. A Montanha é um oponente formidável, mas Loras consegue derrotá-lo ao usar a esperteza e montar uma égua no cio para distrair o cavalo de Clegane. Furioso com a derrota, Clegane corta a cabeça de seu cavalo e tenta matar Loras. Sandor “O Cão” Clegane tenta ajudar Loras e luta contra seu irmão até que Robert ordene que eles parem. Agradecido pela ajuda, Loras chama Sandor de herói e ele é ovacionado pela plateia. Mais tarde, Varys revela para Eddard que Jon Arryn foi morto por fazer perguntas e foi vítima de um veneno chamado “Lágrimas de Lis”. Ele sugere que o antigo escudeiro de Arryn, o recentemente nomeado Ser Hugh do Vale, foi o responsável pelo envenenamento. Enquanto isso, como parte de seu treinamento, Arya persegue um gato pela Fortaleza Vermelha e ouve uma conversa entre dois homens (Varys e Illyrio) que parecem tramar contra o trono. Arya tenta avisar seu pai, mas não consegue identificar os dois homens e repetir suas palavras. Eles são interrompidos pela chegada de Yoren, que informa que Catelyn prendeu Tyrion. As notícias sobre a gravidez de Daenerys chegam ao Pequeno Conselho trazidas pelos espiões de Varys. Com medo de uma invasão da aliança Targayen/Dothraki, Robert ordena que ela, seu filho e Viserys sejam assassinados. Eddard se recusa a cumprir uma ordem tão desonrosa e diz que o ódio de Robert pelos Targaryen está cegando seu julgamento, pois um assassinato vai torná-lo tão ruim quanto o Rei Louco. Quando Robert diz que sua decisão está tomada, Eddard renuncia ao cargo de Mão do Rei, o que deixa o Rei furioso. Enquanto Robert bebe e lamenta sua briga com Eddard, Cersei vai até ele, que explica porque tem tanto medo da ameaça dothraki. Enquanto isso, Renly Baratheon, o irmão mais novo de Robert, está com Ser Loras, seu amante. Loras convence Renly de que ele deveria ser o rei, pois seria um governante melhor que seu irmão ou qualquer um de seus sobrinhos. Antes de deixar a capital, Eddard é levado por Mindinho até a última pessoa com quem Jon Arryn conversou antes de morrer. Trata-se da prostituta Mhaegan, mãe de um bebê que é mais um dos bastardos de Robert. Mindinho revela que Jon Arryn estava buscando os filhos bastardos de Robert por algum motivo. Quando Eddard e seus guardas tentam partir, eles são emboscados por Jaime Lannister e seus homens, que querem explicações sobre a prisão de Tyrion. Eddard assume a responsabilidade pela prisão de Tyrion, o que leva a uma batalha brutal entre seus homens e os de Jaime. No final, os homens de Eddard são mortos, inclusive seu capitão Jory Cassel, que é esfaqueado no olho por Jaime com uma adaga. Eddard duela com Jaime, mas é atingido por uma lança na perna por um dos guardas antes de poder concluir a luta. Jaime nocauteia o guarda que interrompeu a luta e decide deixar Eddard vivo, pois quer seu irmão de volta. Jaime vai embora e deixa Eddard sangrando no chão até desmaiar. Aparições Mortes * Kurleket * Sor Willis Wode * Wyl * Heward * Jory Cassel * Pelo menos 6 membros do clã da montanha sem nome * Pelo menos 4 soldados Stark sem nome * Pelo menos 7 soldados Lannister sem nome Estrelando * Sean Bean como Lorde Eddard Stark * Mark Addy como Rei Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley como Lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister * Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish * Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams como Arya Stark * Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson como Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister * Donald Sumpter como Meistre Luwin * Conleth Hill como Lorde Varys * Jamie Sives como Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie como Sor Rodrik Cassel * Jerome Flynn como Bronn * Francis Magee como Yoren * Ian McElhinney como Lorde Comandante Barristan Selmy * Kate Dickie como Lady Lysa Arryn * Julian Glover como Grande Meistre Pycelle * Gethin Anthony como Lorde Renly Baratheon * Roger Allam como Illyrio Mopatis * Emun Elliott como Marillion * Finn Jones como Sor Loras Tyrell * Conan Stevens como Sor Gregor Clegane * Ciaran Bermingham como Mord * Susan Brown como Septã Mordane * Esme Bianco como Ros * Jefferson Hall como Sor Hugh do Vale * Lino Facioli como Lorde Robin Arryn * Brendan McCormack como Sor Vardis Egen * Kevin Keenan como Kurleket * Ryan McKenna como Sor Willis Wode * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister * Antonia Christophers como Mhaegen * Callum Wharry como Príncipe Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson como Princesa Myrcella Baratheon Curiosidades * O título é tirado de uma linha de diálogo muito mais tarde no livro, proferido por Tywin Lannister. Refere-se aos brasões dos Starks e dos Lannisters. * A primeira menção de Lord Stannis Baratheon, irmão mais novo do rei Robert e ancião de Lord Renly, que não aparecerá até a 2ª temporada. * A primeira menção da Casa Martell, os governantes de Dorne, mais ao sul dos Sete Reinos. * Os créditos do título de abertura mudam novamente este episódio para incorporar a localização do Ninho da Águia. * Os membros do elenco nas arquibancadas durante o torneio não foram informados sobre o trabalho de dublagem em torno da morte de Sor Hugh, do cavalo caindo para a grande quantidade de sangue manipulado até o esguicho de seu pescoço, de modo que as reações da multidão seja genuíno (incluindo Maisie Williams como Arya e Sophie Turner como Sansa). * Um cavalo real não poderia, é claro, ser usado quando Gregor Clegane o decapita. Uma marionete complexa e uma mistura de CGI foram usadas para alcançar o efeito. * O episódio é dedicado à memória da membro da produção, Caroline Lois Benoist, que passou alguns meses trabalhando na produção como treinadora de animais. Ela morreu em 29 de dezembro de 2010 com gripe suína. * A cena entre Robert e Cersei foi escrita no último minuto, porque o corte grosseiro do episódio estava curto e filmado em pós-produção, mas acabou por ser uma das cenas favoritas dos escritores. * Renly afirma a Loras que ele é o quarto na fila do trono, atrás dos filhos de Robert, Joffrey e Tommen, e o irmão mais velho de Renly, Stannis. Isso exclui a filha de Robert, Myrcella, e a filha de Stannis, Shireen, que em um senhorio normal herdaria à frente dos irmãos mais novos de seus pais, como Renly. As leis reais de sucessão para o Trono de Ferro são, no entanto, ligeiramente diferentes das de Lordes normais. Depois de uma guerra civil há quase duzentos anos entre Rhaenyra Targaryen e seu irmão mais novo, Aegon II Targaryen, as leis reais de sucessão foram revisadas para colocar herdeiras para trás de todos os homens possíveis. * Essa é a segunda e a última vez na série em que Cersei menciona o menino que ela e Robert tiveram. Isso confirma que ela não estava mentindo para Catelyn para parecer simpática e remover suspeitas dela. * Bran não lembrou do lema da Casa Lannister: "Ouça-me rugir!", Talvez porque eles são tão raramente mencionados, em contraste com o lema não oficial "Um Lannister sempre paga suas dívidas". * Kate Dickie (Lysa Arryn) disse mais tarde que esperava que os espectadores estivessem cientes de que ela não estava realmente tendo Lino Facioli (Robin Arryn) amamentando seus seios quando Lysa perturbadoramente nunca desmamou seu filho: ela usava seios prostéticos sobre suas roupas íntimas. * Varys diz a Mindinho "Lorde Redwyne gosta de seus meninos muito jovens". O atual senhor da Casa Redwyne é Paxter Redwyne, mas não há menção nos livros de que ele é homossexual ou pedófilo. Não está claro se Varys estava se referindo a Paxter ou a outro membro de sua casa. de:Der Wolf und der Löwe (Episode) en:The Wolf and the Lion fr:Le Loup et le Lion pl:Wilk i Lew ru:Волк и лев ro:Lupul și leul